


Ruse

by lukegray (spacebarista)



Category: The Following
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Sex, F/M, Follower!Max, Post-Coital Cuddling, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/lukegray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret meetings to pass along instructions are never quite what they seem, especially with Luke Gray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almostfamousgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostfamousgrl/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for my beloved my twin my bestie Sarah. She likes Luke and Max and smut and unconventional smut so I wrote her Luke and Max having sex in a car. I also toyed with the idea of Luke being the mysterious pastry chef (who i know we saw but we can pretend we didn't).

Luke checks his watch a third time. She’s late. There’s still plenty of time, but he doesn’t want to take all night. He’s skipped dinner already to be out here, and he’s been up since dawn running errands. He stifles a yawn. There’s a comfy bed waiting for him at home that he desperately wants to be in.

 

She’s lucky he likes her. 

 

Luke’s about to check his watch again when he sees her headlights coming down the dirt road. He rubs at an eye and climbs into the back seat of his car. Her car can’t be trusted, and it’s too cold to be outside talking. She pulls up beside him, but he doesn’t watch. Luke Gray doesn’t show interest when it can be noticed. A car door slams shut. Seconds later, the door opposite him opens.

 

And Max Hardy slides in beside him with a huff.

 

“Really? Waiting in the car? Like a _child_?”

 

“It’s cold,” Luke says with a shrug. He tilts his head to look at her. “What took you so long?”

 

Max turns in her seat to face him, brushing her hair from her eyes and glaring at him. “You try shaking off your paranoid uncle when the city’s on lockdown.” She sighs, but allows a grin to light up her face. “Nice work, by the way.”

 

Luke gives in and smirks back. Yeah, the recent murders of a few co-eds was all over the news. They were found in compromising positions around an immaculate apartment. But none of them showed evidence of sexual activity. It was a massive mystery, and security all over the city tightened. It’s a point of pride for Luke. “I thought of it. Well, half of it. Mark did the rest.”

 

“He always does,” Max chuckles.

 

A silence falls. Luke studies the woman beside him. Tonight she’s dressed in a blazer, button-up blouse, and semi-snug skirt.She’s a looker. She’s both the kind of woman Luke seeks to pray on and the kind that he avoids. Shorter than he is, but strong and fierce. Clear blue eyes that could cut right through you. A slim body that’s absolutely feminine, but also well-trained and powerful. Soft dark hair and a bright smile that sometimes has an edge. His thoughts linger on her mouth. 

 

It’s not very big, really. Only when she smiles. When she’s not smiling, it just looks like it’s in a constant state of pouting. They look soft and ready to be kissed. Or, have less innocent things done with them. Max clears her throat and Luke snaps out of his thoughts.

 

“So,” she starts. “What did Lily want you to tell me?”

 

Honestly? Nothing important. But Luke can’t admit that, obviously. What would she think of him then?

 

“That you’re doing well. Stay the course you’re on. Clearly Ryan has no idea that you’re not with him, nor who we are. Everything is a success so far. She sends her thanks.”

 

Max raises an eyebrow. “I thought you said it was an _important_ message. I came all the way out here for _that_?”

 

“You know we can’t just call you up and talk about these things.”

 

“No, I do,” she agrees. Ryan Hardy could overhear anything or suspect anything. It’s always better to meet in person, out of the way. Usually Mark gets the pleasure of meeting Max Hardy. That’s why Luke staged this, after all. He wants his turn. Again, he won’t tell her that. Maybe. 

 

“Then you understand why we’re here.” 

 

She turns fully to him, leaning close. He can smell her perfume, feel her breath on his cheek. “I don’t think I do, actually. You told me Lily had an important message for me, and you just basically told me I’m on track for an A. Which I know already.” She leans even closer, and Luke takes a deep breath, both to settle himself and to smell the flowery scent that wafts over him when she moves. “So why don’t you tell me the truth. Why are we out here?”

 

Luke squints at her. She’s beautiful with her brow furrowed in frustration. Those kissable lips are mere inches from his. He doesn’t glance down at them. He meets her blue eyes with his, doing his best to show no real interest.

 

Until he can’t do it anymore.

 

Luke closes the distance, crushing his lips against hers. Max makes a surprised sound into his mouth. Her hand smacks against his chest once, twice… then rests gently on it before tightening around part of his shirt. He snakes an arm around her, pulling her against him. She hums into the kiss, tilting her head just slightly for an easier angle. Luke buries his hand in her hair, the soft strands like silk between his fingers. They break for air, but stay close, breathing each other in. 

 

Max laughs first. Luke blinks at her, dazed. It surprises him. But she pecks at his lips, brushes her thumb against his cheek, still giggling, and he can’t help but join in. Little pecks between laughs evolve into open mouthed kissing, which evolves back into heavy making out. Soon, Max maneuvers to straddle Luke’s lap, and he’s left straining his neck to keep his mouth on hers. Luke works on tugging her blouse from her skirt as she undoes his belt and pants. It’s a relief to know it’s neutral. Luke craves more of her skin. He works at the buttons, but fumbles. Growling, he tears the damn thing open. More than one button bounces off the windows and him, and Max gasps.

 

“ _Luke_!”

 

He merely grins wolfishly. “Bit early to be screaming my name, isn’t it?”

 

“That was one of my best shirts, you—”

 

“Asshole, dick, fuck-face, yeah, yeah, yeah.” He leans up to kiss her and the argument ends. 

 

Luke’s hands move from Max’s waist to her ribs, his touch gentle against her smooth skin. She shivers as his thumbs ghost over her stomach. Ticklish, huh? He’ll play with that another time. He glances down at her bra. She’s got some black lacy thing on. It’s more than sexy. He lets one hand skirt over the material, and she arches a bit into his hand. God, she’s incredible. And he needs her _now._

 

Max gets up on her knees so Luke can push his own clothes more out of the way. She takes a hold of him, drawing a hiss from the man. She grins herself. Luke doesn’t want to play. He reaches between them, pushing the pathetic scrap of fabric she labeled “underwear” aside and out of his way. They shift, lining themselves up. Then Max sinks onto him and they both moan. 

 

Neither moves for what feels like forever. Max moves one hand to his shoulder and the other to the back of his head. Luke tilts his head up to touch his forehead to hers. They breathe, adjust. Her cunt feels so good around him and he’d like nothing more than to thrust up hard into her. But he waits. She’s in charge, here. She rocks her hips, and Luke gasps. Max takes the opportunity to kiss him.

 

She starts slow. It’s _agonizing_. He keeps his hands loose on her hips, not wanting to move her or rush her. When she rocks away her mouth leaves his and he chases it every time. Max threads her fingers through his hair, sending shivers down his spine. He’s glad he left it loose. He grinds his hips against hers when she comes down on him. The little breathy moans that escape her make it harder for him to breathe.

 

Max starts to move faster and Luke is grateful for it. He pulls back to watch her move on top of him. Her skin shines lightly with sweat and her chest moves up and down rapidly with her breathing. Did he think about if that bra makes her breasts look incredible? Because it _does_. He reaches up to touch it again, kneading it and the soft flesh beneath, and she moans. Even her moans are beautiful. It’s ironic how such dark people like them can be so goddamn _beautiful_. He notices the hollow of her throat, damp with sweat, and leans in to lick it before he can figure out why. He drags his tongue up her neck to the tip of her chin. She shudders and whimpers, grinding her hips down hard. He growls against her jaw.

 

Her movements become even faster, harder. Luke can barely contain his own sounds, but he does so he can listen to hear. Her moans mix with her pants to make small, mewling sounds. His little sex kitten. He bites at her collarbone, drawing a delighted gasp from her. He feels a coil tightening in his belly. He knew he wouldn’t last too long. His mouth moves to her neck to nip and suck at the delicate skin. She holds him close to her, her moaning broken as she tries to breathe. Her motions are just as erratic, just as uneven. She must be close herself. 

 

Luke squeezes a hand between them. He finds her clit and presses his thumb against it. She cries out, her hips moving faster and harder. He kisses her pulse point. 

 

“C’mon, Max,” he breathes into her skin, nipping gently. “I wanna see you, see how beautiful you look. C’mon.” He brushes his thumb over her clit again, rocking his hips up into her.

 

Max arches back, almost screaming Luke’s name. Her cunt tightens around him and he follows her soon after, weakly biting her shoulder to stifle his own moaning. Again, neither moves. Max holds Luke’s head to her shoulder, petting and kissing his hair. Luke pants into her neck. He could stay like this forever, buried in her and held tight in her arms. But he knows he can’t. They both have responsibilities. They both have to stay away from each other for the foreseeable future. So he relishes this. Leans into her and breathes her in and kisses the bruises he left just to taste her skin.

 

Max hums into his temple. “Is _that_ why you made me come out here Luke?” Her voice is weak, but her breath against his skin still causes him to shiver.

 

“Maybe,” he mumbles, lips brushing against her neck.

 

She laughs. “There are _easier_ ways to tell me you want to fuck.”

 

“But not all of them would have worked.” Luke reluctantly leans back against the seat, and Max lets him go. “Important message from Lily Gray would have.”

 

“And it did.” 

 

Luke takes her in. She’s flushed from her hair down to the waistline of her skirt. Her eyes are lidded in satisfaction, and her body is much more relaxed. This is the most beautiful view of her he’s ever had. He spreads his hand on her stomach, comparing the size of them as well as the tan of his skin against the pale white of hers. She lays her hand on his and pulls it away and up to her mouth to kiss his knuckles.

 

“You’re an idiot, you know that?”

 

Luke gives her a lazy grin. “I’m _your_ idiot.”

 

She laughs loud, throwing her head back. “That’s disgusting, Luke.”

 

“But true.”

 

Max fixes her blue eyes on him for a moment, taking him in as he had done to her moments before. She leans down and presses kisses to his temple, his forehead, his eyelids, his nose and cheeks, and finally, his mouth. When she leans back, she’s grinning again. 

 

“Yes. True.” 

 

They separate, both groaning at the loss. Max stretches out on the back seat. Luke raises an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you be heading back?”

 

The detective shakes her head. “I told Ryan I’d be spending a few hours with my pastry chef boyfriend who apparently likes to ruin my clothes.” She pulls on his arm. “C’mon. I wanna cuddle with you for a bit.”

 

Luke rolls his eyes, but acquiesces, kissing her before lying against her, his head on her shoulder. They both shift until they’re comfortable. Max brushes her fingers through his damn hair, and he listens to her heart beat. He’d probably never tell her, but he _loves_ this. Loves lying with her after fucking her, making love with her, whatever it is. Loves holding her against him or being held himself. It’s warm and happy and _loving_. It’s _perfect_. 

 

Well, except for _one_ thing.

 

“I wish you had given me a better job than _pastry chef_.”

 

Max smacks the back of his head. Then kisses the top of it. Luke smiles into her chest.

 

Yeah. It’s pretty perfect.

 


End file.
